jakanddaxtertheprecursorlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jak
Jak was raised by the Explorer. He is an elf-human, and he was born in Sandover Village. He was later more part of the Hagai family. Although it was never said if he was blood ''related to anyone or not. He is the main protagonist of The Precursor Legacy (TPL). Being a titled playable character, and a cameo in the Ratchet and Clank series by Insomniac Games, he is used as many character fantasies. He is the long time best friend of Daxter, and Ottsel (otter-weasel). Jak does not carry any weapons or devices, he simply uses melee attacks from Tai Chi. Spin Kick, Sliding Punch, Spinning Aerial Attack, and Dive Attack. Those are the two most common attacks during gameplay. He can also roll-jump for fast transportation, if walking or running doesn't work for the game player. Jak has been portrayed by Michael Erwin. Jak has blond hair, with blue/aqua eyes, he read the Precursor AlphaScript (or elvish script), which is found on vehicles, precursor orbs, rocky substances such as pillars or houses, or precursor artifacts. History Early Life Pre-Precursor Legacy Before TPL, a Count took young Jak at age 2 1/2 from his father, hoping to harness his eco powers. However, the evil Count lost Young Jak to The Underground. At the end of Jak II, Young Jak, and Young Samos (The Shadow), left to the past of Haven City (more specificly Dead Town), which was, at the time of TPL, named Sandover Village. This was where Jak grew to be a teenager with no intrest in the search for truth, and where Samos Hagai grew to be an old wise sage of green eco on a search of the precursors. Jak was assumed to be raised by the Explorer, and at some point between the time travel and TPL, became friends with Daxter. The duo ended up on many dangerous adventures, the only one seriously elaborated upon being the last, in which Daxter became an ottsel and set off the events of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Precursor Legacy In TPL Jak gets Daxter into a mess of orange fur. He then spends the rest of this game trying to gain enough power cells to make their way to Gol Acheron, the sage, so they can change the little talking orange rodent back to normal. Jak and the gang later (while at the Red Sage's hut) find out that Gol Acheron and his sister, Maia Acheron, are the evil duo that have been setting off lurkers and trying to end the world. Jak then goes on to fight the duo in their Precursor Robot. Near the end of their battle Jak discovers light eco, which can change Daxter back or Defeat Gol and Maia and save the world. They choose to save the world. After, Jak opens the Precursor Door at the top of Gol and Maia's Citadel and it apparently has the Rift Gate inside. Biography Personality Jak is a mute. Although, it does seem that he sometimes try to talk, but Daxter interrupts him. He is more laid back, and is fearless for any missions. Appearance He has blond spikey hair, that has grown, although the spike at the top still remains. He wears his explorer goggles. He then wears a simple white villagers shirt, covered by a villagers blue vest. The vest holds straps, and two main brown leather straps, holding a steel ring. He also wears workers gloves. Then he wears Gi Pants (martial arts uniform pants). He wears leather tight strapped boots. Abilities He is a skilled racer, but also had studied Tai Chi at an early age. His attacks consist of Spin Kick, Sliding Punch, Spinning Aerial Attack, and Dive Attack. Those are the two most common attacks during gameplay. He can also roll-jump for fast transportation, if walking or running doesn't work for the game player. He can also swim very well. Notes Trivia *Jak has appeared as an unlockable skin in Ratchet: Deadlocked, a game developed by Insomniac Games. *Jak has appeared in Hot Shots Golf Fore! With Daxter as his caddy. *In the familiar series ''Ratchet and Clank, many of the billboards would have pictures of Jak and Daxter, and Ratchet's Holovision in Endanko appears with Jak and Daxter on it. *In NONE of the Jak and Daxter games it is never noted were Jak and Daxter officially live; although it is possible that he lives in one of the Hagai's apartments. *The name "Jak" originates from the American name "Jack". Gallery Video External Links Links Categories Category:Characters